Cleaning devices with elongated handles, such as brooms, have long been utilized for floor and walk sweeping purposes both in this country and many foreign countries. The prior art brooms as currently in use usually consist of an elongated wooden or plastic handle to which a sweeping device is affixed at one end. The most common brooms have long been fabricated of broom corn and in the past have usually been hand crafted for the intended use. More recently, brooms have also been fabricated of various plastic strands in addition to the more conventional broom corn. Also, modern manufacturing techniques have made it possible to utilize automated equipment in forming the brooms thereby providing for a more uniform product at decreased costs, inasmuch as fewer manual operations and consequently fewer workers were required during the broom fabrication process.
In view of their elongate construction and rather ungainly configuration, the proper storage of brooms when not is use has always presented certain problems for the homeowner. Consequently, numerous types of metallic and plastic broom hangers for hanging the brooms in an orderly manner have been developed by prior workers in the art. Many configurations of hangers varying in complexity from a simple nail hanger to fairly complicated spring type hangers have previously been utilized. However, so far as is known to the applicants, all of the prior art broom hanging devices were separate from the broom and presented certain complications in securing the hangers within the storage area, The hangers usually required special tools such as a hammer or a screwdriver in order to properly accomplish the hanger installation task. None of the prior art broom and hanger constructions, so as far is known, provided a complete system wherein the broom and the hanger were vended as a unit and wherein the hanger itself could be applied to any smooth vertical surface without the need for any additional tools.